The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grape which will hereinafter be denominated as ‘Sheegene-5’ and more particularly as a grapevine which produces a large, red-colored seeded grape that matures during late July in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. The new invention resembles ‘Red Globe’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,787).